


Dancing

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Towers of Smoke and Embers [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Could be extended when I'm not too lazy, Fan Clan (SmokeClan), Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hollowclaw is kind of like Deerpaw/Fawnpaw's third parent, I'll edit this whenever, I'm just going to randomly extend this whenever I feel like it, Name Changes, Parent-Child Relationship, Some LGBT Themes, aro ace character, title will make sense when I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Deerpaw walks towards Hollowclaw with a request in mind.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, the ending is kind of rushed. I might add more to this fanfiction later - like their conversation with Neststar maybe.

The warm morning sunlight shone down brightly as Deerpaw's tabby patterned paws crossed the mossy den floor, their heart beating loudly in their ears. While, sure, they could ask Oakpaw to visit Neststar's vine coated den with them, they feel more close to this particular Clanmate. Their short tabby fur began to bristled against their will, despite them wanting to enter the Warrior's Den without catching the attention of the other warriors. Oh well, Deerpaw thought to themselves, their fear scent would have given them away anyway.

Sunlight created dapples akin to the nearby forest's floor, pretty patterns that reminded them of the pelt of Snakeclaw, a calico molly who was their mother. Still, they thought of Hollowclaw as a third parent. They felt the leafy den floor under their paws, brushing their pale paw pads gently.

The grey, moving pelt of Hollowclaw came into sight as they crossed over a mossy nest, their thoughts drifting to their confusing identity that puzzled them for when they were ten months old. Perhaps younger. Hollowclaw's feathery pelt was ruffled slightly from rolling around while they slept. The grey cat of then needed a small dose of poppy seeds to get to sleep before midnight. Fawnleaf was still unaware of the fact that Hollowclaw sometime ate one more poppy seed than what she gave them. Of course, one more wouldn't harm them and they only ate another if greatly needed.

The grey cat beside Deerpaw twitched slightly. "Hey, Deerpaw."

They jumped, startled, their senses alert as their ear swerved towards the noise, then recognized the grey cat, and Deerpaw, struggling to keep their voice calm, said, "Oh, hey, Hollowclaw."

The cat rolled over slowly, flexing their grey toes carefully, muttering, "I was awake before you entered." Hollowclaw's muzzle twiched in amusement, though they only asked, concerned, "Are you getting used to your new pronouns?"

"I guess," they replied, still confused by their Clanmates' acceptance of their new identity, which might be female. "I mean, well, I have a tom's body, I can't change that."

Hollowclaw stood up now, glacing at them through the corner of their green gaze. "Nope, that's something that can't be changed, just like the fact that my body is that of a molly's."

"Right."

"So."

"I wanted to ask you something."

Hollowclaw gave them a confused look. "Do you... want to try female pronouns now?"

While Deerpaw was pretty sure SmokeClan would accept more pronoun changes - they easily used Hollowclaw's and their neutral set - they were unsure if they should change them yet. After all, they had a request to ask Neststar. Deerpaw was still too nervous to ask her alone, which was why they needed Hollowclaw's help.

"Not yet, but could you help me ask Neststar?"

"Ask her what?" questioned the grey cat, walking towards them and then sitting down beside them. They gently groomed their face, causing them to shake their head.

"If I could..." Deerpaw paused, then continued, "...change my name."

"What name do you have in mind?"

"Sorry, secret."

The cat blinked. "Sure, though I need to stop by Fawnleaf's den."

"Okay."

* * *

"Gather around the Meeting Stone for a Clan meeting!" Neststar's voice rang out loudly. The fawn-colored molly jumped swiftly up onto the rock, pushing herself up with ease, her dappled pelt seemingly glowing in the afternoon sun. The vines covering the entrance to her den sway lazily in the breeze.

Deerpaw felt nervous, their pelt burning, their gaze on the ground. Their thoughts drift to random topics.

"...Fawnpaw!"

They jumped, startled out of their musing. Their fur bristled slightly.

Their eyes focus on the crowd of cats watching them, and then their new name is shouted happily.

"Fawnpaw, Fawnpaw!" their Clanmates called, voices loud.

They recognized Mothpaw, and their best friend, Oakpaw, in the crowd of cats, calling their new name without a hint of disgust. 

"Hey, Fawnpaw!" called Oakpaw loudly, his amber eyes glowing in the sunlight. He jumped to his paws, padding over to them. Mothpaw nodded to them, not saying a word, but Fawnpaw knew he didn't have a problem with their new name. Oakpaw's tabby pelt brushed against Mothpaw's silver fur for a moment, and the tom licked Mothpaw's face.

Mothpaw rolled his eyes but didn't appear too annoyed.

"Fawnpaw!"

Fawnpaw likes their new name.

"Fawnpaw now uses she, her pronouns," informed their leader, a bit more quietly and not to the crowd, but individual cats, and they dart towards Hollowclaw without a word to their best friend, though he probably doesn't mind.

 _She_ said, "Hey, Hollowclaw."  _Fawnpaw_ purred loudly, her heart pulsing loudly.

 


End file.
